


Hall of Fame Surprise

by HMSquared



Series: The Kliq Love Triangle [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, HALL OF FAME, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: When the Kliq surprises Scott Hall during his induction ceremony, Shawn rekindles an old flame. Scawn.





	Hall of Fame Surprise

Scott Hall, or as WWE called him, Razor Ramon, was happy. He had just been inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. While he had been a big star in WWE, Scott had never thought in a million years that he would be inducted. Well, here he was.

As Scott waved to the crowd, he felt the back of his neck tingle. Turning around, Scott let out a gasp. His Kliq buddies were standing behind him, smiles on their faces. Returning the smile, Scott waved his friends over. This moment was perfect.

“Surprised to see us?” Triple H laughed. Scott nodded, then turned to the audience and said,

“These guys...they truly are my best friends and I love them all to death. During my struggles that I went through, the Kliq helped set me straight, and I can’t thank them enough for everything they did.” Then, Scott brought his friends in for a hug.

No one else saw or heard it, but in the middle of the hug, Scott felt someone kiss him on the cheek. It was a little weird, for no one in the Kliq besides Triple H was the kissing type, and Triple H was happily married to Stephanie. So who had done it?

Kevin Nash got on the mic and said a few words of his own, but Scott didn’t hear them. Instead, Scott was flashing back to Madison Square Garden the day of the Curtain Call. Maybe something in those memories would help.

X-Pac had not been at MSG that day, but aside from a few hugs, Scott had only had friendly interactions with the former 1-2-3 Kid. Triple H was also out. That left Nash and Shawn.

Normally, Nash would have been at the top of Scott’s list, but after a weird incident in a bar years ago, the two brother-like friends had decided to not take things further. But that’s another story.

Through the process of elimination, Shawn was the only option. At first, Scott didn’t want to believe it, but then he remembered something. When Shawn and Scott had hugged each other at the beginning of the Curtain Call, Shawn had kissed Scott on the cheek. However, the more recent kiss had been...different. There had been more feeling to it, more emotion.

When the Kliq got backstage, Scott tapped his feet, thinking about what to do. Just outright kissing Shawn wasn’t an option, especially if he hadn’t kissed Scott in the first place. But doing nothing wouldn’t work either.

Scott eventually found Shawn in catering alone, sitting at a table with his back to the door. Since there was no one else around, Scott crept up behind Shawn, took a deep breath, then kissed Shawn on the cheek. Shawn’s reaction was priceless.

At first, Shawn didn’t do anything, but then he slowly turned around. When Shawn saw it was Scott, he smiled for a split second before asking nervously,

“What was that for?” Shrugging, Scott walked out of catering, calling to Shawn behind him, 

“Just returning the favor.” Shawn sat in shock, then burst out of his chair and ran out of catering.

Scott got halfway down the hall before he heard the footsteps. Stopping, Scott turned around...and then gasped briefly as Shawn wrapped his arms around Scott and kissed his friend on the lips.

When Shawn pulled away, Scott looked around. They were in an empty hallway, with no one in sight. Smirking, Scott stuck out his tongue and pushed Shawn into the wall, before melting into an embrace. Shawn, as Scott predicted, kissed Scott back, and when the two men finally broke apart, the huge smile on Shawn’s face didn’t fade away.

“I’m guessing you were the one who kissed me in that hug?” Scott laughed, placing his fingers on Shawn’s chin. Shawn nodded, looking like he was about to cry, and Scott said happily, “Don’t worry buddy, I’m not mad.” Scott kissed Shawn again, then smirked, “In fact, you could say I’m over the moon. Just don’t break my heart, okay?”

Shawn responded by pulling Scott into another hug, whispering,

“I will never let you go, Scott.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! And if you want to know what happened between Scott and Kevin, check out My Brother.


End file.
